


Workaround

by stopmakingsense



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, LET ME JSUT SAY, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, face fucking, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmakingsense/pseuds/stopmakingsense
Summary: “Honestly, and this sucks but, I sometimes have the impulse to say your name when we’re fucking but I just can't, it would absolutely make me think of my brother.”“You know, you could always call me daddy instead.”





	Workaround

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY. PLEASE PUT ME IN INTERNET PERSON JAIL! PLEASE END ME? I AM TERRIBLE.  
> UNBETA'D. LITERALLY READ THIS MAYBE 1.5 TIMES. BECAUSE OF SHAME.
> 
> EDIT: I HAVE TAKEN THIS OFF ANONYMOUS SO YOU KNOW WHICH AWFUL DUMBASS TO STAY AWAY FROM

Brian stayed over the night before. It had been a Friday and no one at work mentioned them leaving together. If anyone knew there was something between the two of them no one said anything, which they were both eternally grateful for. Fridays were the best days, where he and Pat could stay up playing video games and talking and fucking and still wake up to their whole weekend. It seemed almost definite that Pat’s roommate knew what was going on between them, Brian had stayed over one too many times for it to be platonic, and he  _ may _ not be the quietest person in bed (especially not when Pat laid him out and fucked his throat while jerking his cock), but he hadn't said anything about it yet either. 

They appeared to have the apartment to themselves when they finally woke up. Brian took the opportunity to sing loudly while preparing to cook a meager breakfast for him and Pat, who in return silently marveled at how comfortable they had become around each other. They talked while Brian found everything he would need, topic of conversation taking a casual turn to their sex life. This was the first time Brian had ever had a partner that felt so easy to talk to about sex, which was incredible considering they were both individually socially anxious people.

“Honestly, and this sucks but, I sometimes have the impulse to say your name when we’re fucking but I just  _ can't,  _ it would absolutely make me think of my brother.” He sighed, sliding a pan onto the stove.

“Do you think about him when you say my name normally?”

“No! That's the thing. I say it all the time and it’s fine but I know that if I said it in the middle of sex my brain would decide to totally kill my boner. It's like when you tell yourself 'don’t think about it’ but you already are.”

Pat moved behind Brian at the stove as he reached for a spatula. He snaked his arms around Brian’s waist and Brian tried his best to ignore him while reaching for butter to start the eggs. He froze and momentarily lost track of what he was doing when Pat moved in close to his ear, low voice loud and soft for him. 

“You know, you could always call me daddy instead.”

Brian made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, whole body instantly tensing as he dropped the spatula into the pan. Fuck  _ he knew Pat was joking he knew Pat was joking he knew Pat was joking fuck.  _ He tried to think of something to say, some way to desperately cover up that apparently he liked the idea, but all he could do was breathe slightly louder than normal. Pat laughed a little bit and Brian’s cheeks must have been more red than they had ever been in his life.

“Oh, you do wanna call me daddy?" Pat breathed into his hair.

Brian shivered as Pat splayed his hands on his body, one hand sliding down and the other up to cover one of his pecs. Thank god he hadn't turned the stove on yet because he desperately needed to brace himself on it. One of Pat’s hands found its way into his hair while the other one kept slipping lower and lower and Brian was embarrassed even further by the fact that he definitely already had a boner straining at his jeans. Suddenly, Pat’s hand was gripping his hair, pulling his head to the side and allowing him full access to Brian’s neck. A soft sound escaped him as Pat laid wet kisses against his jugular.

“Do you wanna be daddy’s good boy?” He asked lowly.

Brian couldn't answer because Pat’s voice absolutely destroyed him in that moment. He thinks if he had long enough he could cum just from the sound of Pat talking to him like that. Instead his body decides to buck his hips and breathe a little harder, so Pat yanks minutely and asks again. 

“Do you, Brian?"

Brian swallowed, hoped he didn't look too dumbstruck like this.

“Yes. I wanna be daddy’s good boy.”

His cock jumped at the sound of his own voice saying the word, saying it to  _ him.  _ Pat let out another quiet laugh and there was a part of Brian that was totally terrified that Pat wasn’t into this and he was just doing it to tease him, to make fun of him for it later. But that wasn't like Pat.

“Cute.” He mumbled against Brian’s jaw.

The only thing Brian could do was grip the edge of the stove harder and hold on for dear life. He planned on talking about his kinks eventually, he swears he did, but he wasn't expecting one of them to be exposed in an instant like this. It was like Pat had thrown a dart at random and hit a bullseye. Brian’s train of thought was absolutely scrambled when Pat’s hand finally slid it's way down to his cock, palming him lazily through his jeans. 

“Shit… “ Brian hissed.

Pat hummed low, pressing his hand in and dragging up slowly.

“C’mere.”

His hand slipped down from Brian’s hair and onto the muscle between his neck and shoulder, firmly turning him around just so he could crash their mouths together. Brian leaned back on the stove, one hand supporting him while the other reached up to grip Pat’s t-shirt. Making out was always Brian’s favorite foreplay, aside from dirty talk, but he was marginally less bad at making out. The closeness and the loudness of Pat in his face was unlike anything else, it always felt like being pulled into one single moment, and there was nothing he wanted more than Pat’s lips and hands and stubble and breath and tongue. He was nearly torn away from the kissing when Pat pressed his thigh up between his legs, had just enough height on him that it always pressed in perfectly and every time Brian had to steel himself not to rut against him desperately. A soft little noise escaped Brian’s mouth and Pat chuckled softly at it, could tell he was absorbed in this. Patrick broke the kiss, looked at Brian’s flushed face and heavy eyes before skimming his lips over his cheek,

“Suck my cock.”

The way he said it was more demanding than usual, like he knew just how to fall into place here, like he knew just what Brian needed. Of course, Brian immediately obeyed, dropped down in the narrow space between Pat and the oven and unzipped his pants to give his own cock some breathing room before working on Patrick’s. He ran a hand through Brian’s hair, carding through it with eyes fixed on the way Brian was hypnotized by the task at hand. When he finally managed to get Pat’s cock out of his jeans, Brian let out the same breath of relief that he did every time he was about to give a blowjob and it was absolutely endearing, like his brain was wired to love this. When Pat grabbed his own cock and guided it into Brian’s mouth, his first impulse was to open wide, put his hands on Pat’s thighs like they belonged there. Apparently they were on the same page because Pat immediately shoved his cock deep, pressing Brian in with a hand still in his hair. Brian tried his best to accommodate Pat’s cock, hollowed out his cheeks and tried to do what he could with his tongue, but mostly he just let his face get fucked. It was slow at first, hard and smooth, until it gradually picked up and he was pressed back against the oven, Pat’s hand the only thing stopping his head from banging into the metal. He felt totally smothered like that, consumed by Pat’s cock and hips and thighs, and he loved it, saliva thickening in his mouth and making sloppy strings every time Pat pulled out for a moment to let him breathe. A couple times, Pat pressed his cock in as far as he could manage, kept it there until Brian gagged or needed to gasp for air. When Patrick finally relented, Brian’s throat felt precisely used.

“Good boy, Brian.” Pat told him, rubbing his spit-slick cock on his face.

There were tears gathering at the corner of Brian’s eyes and it made the both of them silently proud, his mouth hanging open while he tongued at reddened lips. Brian noticed Pat’s look of admiration and took the opportunity to gaze up at him through thick lashes and tongue at the head of his cock, willing a drop of precum to his tongue like magic. The grip on his hair tightened slightly at the action, and Pat couldn’t help but slid his dick through the thick spit on Brian’s tongue one last time before stepping back. He urged Brian forward gently, suggesting a direction with a soft tug of his hair.

“Bend over the table.”

Brian’s heart ticked up as he stood and looked at the table.

“Don’t people eat there?” He asked, trying to be considerate of a shared space.

Pat’s reply was silent other than the soft sound of steps. He grabbed Brian, too casually for how important this felt, and guided him to the table, one hand back in his hair and the other on the small of his back. Brian went easily, bending over the table like he knew he should, like he wanted to, like a  _ good boy _ . Pat took another moment then to stare down at Brian, face pressed against the wood of the table and breathing labored by nerves and lust. He ran a hand over his ass, still clad in jeans, before simultaneously rucking up Brian’s shirt and shoving down his pants. The expanse of Brian’s body was always breathtaking to Pat, who was entirely unsure of how anyone else could ignore it. He ran a hand down Brian’s arm to grasp his wrist, place it above his head, and then do the same with he other. He didn’t need to add instructions to keep his hands there because he could tell Brian knew by the way he flexed his fingers impatiently.

“Do you want me to fuck you like this, Brian?” Pat asked rhetorically, running his hands down Brian’s sides and making him shiver.

“Yes…”

“Yes...?”

“Yes, daddy.” Brian exhaled, burying his face into his shoulder.

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh a little bit again, mostly at himself. He had always liked to be in charge, had always taken pride in being a top (‘braver than any US marine’ Brian texted him once), but he had never particularly been into daddy shit until this exact encounter, and he was somehow  _ super _ into it. It was exciting, to say the least, and Pat commemorated the moment with a firm smack to Brian’s ass. The yelp that escaped his lips was so intensely satisfying that Pat decided to do it again, and again, and then one more time for good measure.

“ _ Fuck _ , daddy,” Brian mumbled between abstracted exclamations.

Finally, Pat couldn’t stand it anymore, ordered Brian to stay still while he hurried into his room to grab his lube. It was moments like this that made them both wonder why they didn’t just keep lube on their persons at all times in some fanfiction level preparedness. It at least gave Brian a moment to mentally prepare, to replay Patrick’s voice in his head  _ ‘good boy’ ‘good boy’ ‘good boy _ ’.

Pat returned in record time, and just as quickly had his pants down and lube opened. The slick sound of Pat lubing up had Brian wriggling his hips involuntarily, his mouth watering with the urge to suck his cock again despite himself. Of course, when Pat was finally ready he didn’t just push in, didn’t just give Brian what he wanted, but rubbed the head of his dick across Brian’s ass, pressed just firmly enough at his hole to tease, admired the slick of the lube against soft skin.

“Please, daddy-” Brian hissed.

“Please what?” Pat asked, feigning a casual air.

“Please, please fuck me, daddy,”

A long shuddering breath escaped him and Pat could tell how desperate he was.

“Please give me your cock.”

Finally, Pat gave in, couldn’t resist anymore, and pushed his thick tip into Brian’s tight asshole, always, always so tight. The keening noise Brian gave in response had Pat rolling his hips forward firmly, looking down and admiring the messy stretch around him.

“Such a good boy, Brian. Shit.” Pat murmured, gritting his teeth as he bottomed out.

“Wish you could see yourself take my cock like this, Brian, take it like such a good little slut.”

Brian whimpered at the words, and then immediately again as Pat pulled out and pushed back in. He needed more, needed a punishing pace, and couldn’t help but rock back onto Pat, try to convince him to let loose. But when Pat finally decided to, finally fucked into Brian a few hard, fast times, he almost immediately stopped. The sounds Brian made were too much for Pat, the loud whimpers and choked breaths were just  _ too much _ .

“I need to see your fucking face while I fuck you,” Patrick spat, pulling Brian back by his hip and shoulder.

Brian found himself finagled onto the floor, kissed back flat onto the ground, pants and briefs shucked off faster than he could process in this state.

“Need you to look at me.” Pat realized.

And Brian did just that, gazed up at him, panting and already totally taken apart. Patrick held one of Brian’s legs up while the other automatically wrapped around his waist, lined up his tip again and shoved in greedily.

“Touch your cock, Brian.” Pat instructed.

Again, Brian complied eagerly, reaching down as Patrick helpfully spat on his hardon for him. The feeling of them simultaneously picking up speed nearly had Brian crying, barely coherent enough to keep his eyes locked on Pat. On the other end, the feeling of Brian’s ass periodically clamping down around him, the sight of his dick twitching in his hand, nearly had Patrick cumming earlier than he had planned. He focused on the mesmerizing sight of Brian tonguing at his bottom teeth and lip, always needing to fidget even when he was getting fucked. Patrick picked up then, deciding he needed to completely dominate everything Brian did, to get him to stop fidgeting, to overwhelm him. And he did, nearly instantly, angling his cock just right and fucking with wild abandon, looming over Brian and gripping his jaw, thumbing over his lips momentarily. Brian’s eyes rolled back and he huffed out a pathetic few sounds and it made pat grit his teeth again, grind his jaw contentedly as his partner struggled to find coherent words. Eventually Brian’s brow furrowed and his eyelids flickered sporadically.

“Daddy, daddy, f-fuck, daddy,”

Patrick wondered if Brian could even hear himself, wondered if this was even Brian or just a primal string of consciousness.

“That’s right, good boy, let me hear you, Brian.”

Pat himself barely registered the words, but it definitely goaded Brian, his voice raising and becoming more airy and strained.

“Daddy- fuck- daddy-”

Eventually Brian couldn’t form any more words, and Patrick bit his own lip, panted out a few of his own strained breaths and slowed his thrusts with the movements of Brian’s hand. He waited, patiently fucking until he could feel Brian tighten underneath him, waited until Brian’s head twisted back just so, waited until Brian’s brow knitted in the telltale way, waited until his mouth opened wider and released a strangled squeak. And then he let go, fucking his last hard, fast fucks to reach the edge, and then finally to push his cum deep into Brian while he came all over his own stomach and chest with a last pathetic ‘daddy’ on his lips. Pat had a last ditch impulse while his cock still twitched inside of him to reach down and run his thumb through the cum on Brian’s abs, admiring the translucent smear.

After a moment of quiet panting and intense staring, Brian finally cracked a smile.

“Jesus, I thought you were just messing with me for a second there.”

Patrick laughed and leaned back on his heels.

“I was! Until I saw your face when I asked you if you wanted to be my ‘good boy’.”

Brian tossed a forearm over his eyes.

“Ohhh god, I’m so embarrassing.”

Patrick finally took a little pity and leaned back over Brian, looming over him with hands on either side of his torso.

“Dude, I didn’t know I had a daddy kink and I’m thirty years old. You’re definitely not the embarrassing one in this situation.” Patrick laughed.

Brian peeked out from under his arm and smirked.

“Maybe this was my plan all along?” A full smile crept over his face.

Patrick shook his head and backed off, standing up to find something to clean up their mess.

“Let’s just go out for breakfast, it smells too horny in here.”


End file.
